Talk:The People in Your Neighborhood
Unknown PIYN Can anyone identify what version this is? A clip of this segment was seen in Pioneers of Thirteen (here's the video for reference; skim to 42:38). I'm hearing Frank and Jerry as the AMs, though I can't say who's performing which. -- Jon (talk) 16:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I have a hunch the lavender one is a train engineer, the green one some kind of appliance worker or something like that. I'd say Frank is the engineer. I could be wrong, but I think the other voice is that of Jim Henson and not Jerry Nelson. Garrettk41 (talk) 22:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, the brief clip of this comes on about 42 minutes in, for those who don't want to have to sit through the whole thing. Garrettk41 (talk) 05:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::There's a clip from a season 10 guide I haven't put up yet that mentions a PIYN with a motorperson and a phone repairman. Judging by the "SUBWAY" sign in the back, this must be it. It's mentioned in episode #1255. -- MuppetDude (talk) 17:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Put the performers of the AMs. I was thinking that maybe we could put the Muppet Performers alongside the jobs of the Anything Muppets. How About ? - KermitFan 18:13, October 28 2010 (UTC) :I have no opposition to that. Anyone else? Garrettk41 03:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess no one has, so I gonna putting on the performers, alright ? - KermitFan 19:50, November 12 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, another question: Should we also put the pattern used for the Anythings Muppets (Ex: "Fat Blue Postman (Jim Henson) and Pumpkin Fireman (Frank Oz)"), or we're just being pretty obvious by this point? - KermitFan 16:04, November 30 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure that's necessary. I think people can tell the patterns just by looking at them. Garrettk41 18:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thirty-third season version A user named Muppet Wiki (who I assume works for this site) posted onto youtube a clip of the street scenes from this particular episode, but it included only the letter carrier verse. Where did we get the veterinarian and horse verses from? Garrettk41 22:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That verse was in the main street scene. The other two were no doubt part of the opening scene of the episode, which in Season 33, always featured a new or classing song. - Oscarfan 22:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes. They did do it that way during that season, didn't they? That explains it. Maybe I'll ask the user if they have that opening scene. Garrettk41 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The page is gone??? Ack! What did I do? I tried adding a picture, and the variations disappeared. I tried reverting it back, the whole page disappeared! HELP! Justin 03:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I was wondering if the page was acting up on my again. But don't worry Justin. I'm sure the adminstrators know what to do. Garrettk41 03:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Phew! Fixed it. I hope. I'll try again. Justin 03:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::New issue. Now I can't edit the page at all without the whole thing disappearing on me. ??? Justin 03:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I just made a change, and it works fine. Can you mention it to an admin? -- Ken (talk) 05:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Just for the sake of curiosity, what picutre were you trying to add? Garrettk41 22:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :This one. It's from the bus driver/dentist version. Justin 22:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Well it's a nice picture, but we do have one for that version already so don't feel too bad about not being able to add it. Garrettk41 23:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh! I didn't see that. I saw the first version, and thought that this was from that. Oh, well. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Before you did, I tried adding it again, and again when I hit preview, the page disappeared. I'll mention it to Scott or Danny or someone. Justin 04:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Postman and Fireman version I see that a picture of the first version of this song is now on the menu. Does this mean it's now available for viewing online somewhere? Sesamestreet.org or youtube? Garrettk41 14:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, but a clip was featured in A&E Biography: Sesame Street, as well as one of My Favorite Sesame Street Moments. --Minor muppetz 15:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Well, let me know if you find out more.Garrettk41 15:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I posted the picture and I got it from the beginning of Julianne Moore's My Favorite Sesame Street Moments. So the segment is not on Youtube or Sesame Street Video Player. Sorry to get everyone's hopes up since I know we are hoping to see the rare past video segments from Season 1. - Steven 18:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aw, shucks. I thought maybe there was a chance. This is my favorite Sesame Street song and I always love it when another version is available for viewing. Still, it's cool to have the picture. Garrettk41 00:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hoots I don't have any video evidence to back this up, but I have a clear memory of Hoots the Owl singing this song with the final line of the chorus being changed to "the people that you meet each NIGHT" -- about jobs that are done at night. The only one I remember was a Broadway actress. Anyone else remember this? I'm reluctant to add it to the page without confirmation. --GrantHarding 04:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : I remember that. It took place during an episode all about what happens at night. It also featured a baker, a night watchman, a policeman, and a fire lady. Garrettk41 14:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm it because I have a copy of it. -- MuppetDude 14:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's mentioned somewhere on the Sesamstrasse FanClub guides. - Oscarfan 15:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::It just got posted yesterday on Sesamestreet.org. Garrettk41 19:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::By the way, that version first appeared in Episode 2619. I would adjust the menu myself, but somehow the edit page won't move down that far. Perhaps someone else would like to try it. Garrettk41 18:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Something weird is going on Whenever I get an email saying that there has been a change to this page, and I click the link, instead of this page, I am taken to one that is titled the same way, only without the second half of the parenthesis. And it says 'click to start this page'. Would anyone mind telling me what's up with that? Garrettk41 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Chances are the URL is losing the final parenthesis due to some quirk of linewrap or parsing, so the link goes to a non-existent page and you get the standard message for clicking a redlink, which asks if you want to start the page. -- Wendy (talk) 05:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Anything to do about it? Garrettk41 23:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) George Washington version has been uploaded There was a version of "The People in Your Neighborhood" with Jim Henson as the George Washington anything muppet. And Bob said, "I was wondering what was it like when George Washington met the people in his neighborhood. Way back in 1789, when He was president? -- User:BuddyBoy600 :Thanks for adding this. For others, the link is here: . You added a link to a redlinked episode. I assume you actually have the episode in question, to source it? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Does this version belong here? I have heard the version from Let's Get Ready, and personally, I think it would work better listed among the variations, like "Insects..." I mean the chorus is totally different (Who helps you when there's an emergency?) and the verses are different from the ones originally used. So I say we should move it to variations. Anyone agree? Garrettk41 05:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) PIYN on WTIIOSS I should mention that a version of PIYN with the grocer and the shoemaker was released on What Time Is It on Sesame Street? Grover makes a cameo as the shoemaker. -- Stuartsa 14:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the information! I added it to the article. —Scott (talk) 16:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC)